1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuse block which is formed in part of an automotive electric junction box for holding a dark current fuse at a mount position.
2. Description of the Related Art
A fuse block which is formed in part of an automotive electric junction box for holding a dark current fuse at a mount position where the dark current fuse is connected to connecting terminals needs to hold the dark current fuse in such a manner as to be changed over between an in-use state and a non-use state, and in the non-use state, the dark current fuse needs to be kept separated from the connecting terminals accommodated within the fuse block in order to prevent the loss thereof.
Since a fuse for a normal circuit stays mounted in a fuse block without being removed therefrom for life, the fuse block only has to have a construction which can protect the fuse from an external force, and no fuse holder has to be used for the fuse. On the contrary, in the event of the dark current fuse which is handled to be mounted and demounted, a fuse holder is used which is separated from the fuse block and which accommodates the dark current fuse therein in order to hold the dark current fuse when not in use and for the sake of operability when the in-use state and the non-use state are changed over (refer to JP-A-5-342979 (claims 1, 2, paragraphs 0006, 0008 to 0010, 0012 to 0014, FIGS. 1, 4), JP-A-7-169382 (claims 1, 2, 7, paragraphs 0006 to 0009, 0014 to 0016, FIGS. 1 to 5), and JP-A8-195161 (claim 1, paragraphs 0008, 0010 to 0017, FIGS. 2, 5).)
In the cited document Nos. 1 to 3, there is provided an advantage where with a dark current fuse mounted in a fuse holder, a changeover between the in-use state and the non-use state can be effected only by mounting and demounting the fuse holder on and from a fuse block without handling the dark current fuse directly.
However, when the dark current fuse is neither changed over to the non-use state again nor is used for various purposes repeatedly after it has once been connected to connecting terminals, the fuse holder is merely needed temporarily and is disposed as a waste material after the use. Thus, the fuse holder itself becomes a useless, wasteful part.
In addition, when the fuse holder is used, a projection needs to be formed on a side of the fuse block so as to allow the fuse holder to be supported on the fuse block, while an opening or notch needs to be formed on a side of the fuse holder so as to be locked on the projection, and this complicates the production of the fuse block and the fuse holder.